Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are volatile compounds of carbon that are subject to regulation by various government authorities, and for the purposes of the present invention the term is used consistent with proposed regulations established by the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). More specifically, these proposed regulations establish that a compound of carbon is a VOC if it has a vapor pressure of less than about 0.1 millimeters of mercury at 20° C.
A variety of chemicals are within the definition of VOC, and some of these chemicals have short- and long-term adverse health effects when released into the atmosphere. Accordingly, many countries have regulations governing the release of such compounds into the earth's atmosphere. One relatively large source of release of such compounds into the environment has been from the solvents that are used in coating products such as, paints, varnishes, waxes, adhesives, inks and the like. Many cleaning, disinfecting, cosmetic, degreasing, and hobby products also contain VOCs as solvents or carriers. One method to reduce or eliminate the release of such compounds into the atmosphere is to capture and prevent release of the solvent as it evaporates from the coating composition. Such methods can involve, for example, the installation of a mechanism to capture the vapors and to process such vapors in an incinerator. However, as will be appreciated to those skilled in the art, a substantial capital cost and/or processing cost is incurred as a result of such operations, and such operations can sometimes add detrimentally to the time required to complete such coating operations.
In order to reduce and control the VOC emission into the earth's atmosphere, more and more countries have started to regulate VOC emissions. Such regulations include in various countries charging a VOC tax upon release of such compounds. Accordingly, there are many incentives to reduce the release of VOCs into the atmosphere.